Raven
by Cabbit and the Weasel
Summary: Dedicated to my Childhood Friend and sister as her late Birthmas present. Rated T for my foul mouth


This short little drabble is dedicated to my childhood friend Ashlie Miller….Good lord, no she isn't dead you assholes ∑ (O [] O). Ashlie and I have known each other since we were 4, we were inseparable and are as opposite as Black and White.

But she is still my Spongegar to my Pattar, my best friend forever, my sister, and at most times my body guard, because even though I'm older apparently I'm as intimidating as a carrot.

We call each other names (mostly her) that would make a gangster blush, and as revenge I exploit her extreme arachnophobia; that leads her to beating the shit outta me….but It's so worth it. We would take a bullet for each other (but only if Brian Hudgens wasn't there so we could throw him into the path of said bullet).

So, here you go Ash, your late Birthmas present.

* * *

Sophie sat lazily on the couch in her friends' apartment. It was 4 in the damned morning and she was just about to head home for some much needed rest. Her mental clock was all screwed up from staying up late working on the next chapter for her newest comic, which she told her editor was going to be of epic proportions. She would have finished it tonight if her blond buddy Raven hadn't throw a rock at her second floor apartment window rudely shattering a nice big hole in it, calling it an early birthday gift.

Sophie sighed and glanced at the DVD players clock the lay right below the flat screen that was playing some British crap on Adult Swim. Its neon green numbers glowed almost 4: 20. And if she remembered correctly Raven had left to go meet with some guy Sophie personally thought of as a douche-bag. If she did not get her ass back here soon she was going to leave.

Turning back to the comic she was reading on her friend laptop she jumped when the apartment door swung open with an obnoxious squeak. Raven walked in quietly with a blank expression masking her face. Sophie studied her childhood friend as she took her shoes off and threw them somewhere in the living room, then, silently walked around the couch to go to her room. What she wore out finally caught her eye, a tight grey tank top with thin straps and a micro mini red, plaid skirt. Sophie could not understand how the blond could wear the thing, she tried it one in school that she borrowed from Raven and with leggings, but she felt so awkward with all that leg showing she never wore it again.

When the young woman walked back into the room she was in an old band T-shirt she got when she had seen her favorite band, Motley Crew in action, as well as the old pair of boxers she never gave back the her ex-boyfriend Jey. Sophie never understood why Raven would break up with the silent man, it had been the longest relationship she had ever had, as well as the happiest. She was so in love with Jey that the awkwardness that Sophie felt when she would walk in on the two felt like it would choke her to death. But then she remembered her friend telling her about the douche that she met one day at the bar she worked at while paying for her college tuition.

From Raven description of the man he was tall and kind of muscular with dark brown, curly locks. His eyes were almond shaped and a seductive brown, almost black color and lightly tanned skin. But the biggest thing she remembered her friend talking about was the small age gap between her 18 and his 23. This alone made Sophie a bit uneasy about the guy. Then low and behold, 2 month's after ending the greatest relationship of her life she starts getting involved with Mr. Douche. At first from what Raven had told her he just seemed like any other overly arrogant guy that was too full of his abilities to pick up women. Yet, it was he that asked they just start out as 'friends' before going any farther into a relationship. Raven was cool with it, and if she didn't get her way there was always that sexy guy in her vet science class on campus.

Then one day when Sophie and her guy friend Greg were getting cozy at her place when Raven slammed open her previously locked door.

'_Yeah that door was locked so how did she….oh yeah I taught her how to pick the locks on her apartment door when she lost her key again."_

And after a few perverted comment on her part a, making Greg and her turn half a dozen shades of red, she gave him the boot and started ranting to Sophie on how Drake (Mr. Douche) was playing with her. That he is trying to get her wrapped around her finger like a freshman girl happy about going out with a senior boy.

'_End it.'_ Was what she said immediately after Raven had calmed down enough. The 'relationship just wasn't worth it if there was only sex involved, sure Raven felt a connection but if the guy can't do anything but pound something into a vagina then something is obviously wrong with the relationship. However, she didn't take Sophies' quick reply as seriously as she wanted. The younger woman had it bad for the older guy and despite everything wrong about it she wanted to make him love her.

'_I may not be experienced in sex and shit like that Raven…But I know it's not supposed to be like that.' _Not for convenience, but for love. Call her old fashioned, but Sophie didn't quite like the sex-friend label that was plastered all over her friends' forehead.

A few months went by after that early morning she came back to her home with a dull look. Raven never gave Sophie the details, but she knew the Douche said something to screw with her head.

Then that night came. Sophie was just lying down to sleep, playing video game too late into the night with a test coming. There was a bang at her door and she knew it wasn't her roommates. Shuffling out of bed and to the door with a blanket in her hands dragging on the floor she unlocked the bolt lock and opened the door to a sobbing Raven. Awake now Sophie rubbed her eyes and pulled in the blonde.

"The fuck happened?!" Sophie cursed and immediately thought of the one and only Mr. Douche.

"S-Soooophiiiee!" she sobbed.

"Did you at least punch him or something?"

"Yeeees! I-I took pic-pictures…"

Very good Raven, very good. Now to stop the eye-bawling it worries Sophie.

Raven explained the events of the night. She had finally had enough of the confusing sex, the emotions expressed or lack thereof it had ruined her heart. Why didn't he just man up and confess he loved her? Why did he think just having sex was good enough? Raven clutched at her hair, wanting to rip it out, was all the mixed signals really just to get some big breast action? Sophie let out a string of curses, 'fuck' being the most used. The brown haired woman knew this would happen eventually, but she was glad Raven got at least a little satisfaction of inflicting physical pain.

There was hugging after that, and coffee because hell it was probably around 1 in the morning by then. Then Raven smiled, Sophie tilted her head in confusion.

"Please tell me he didn't break your sanity too…why are you smiling?"

"Well, you see on my way back to my car I was introduced to someone very interesting." A pink color brushed her friends' cheeks at a memory she didn't tell Sophie about. A brown eyebrow shot up suspiciously.

"And prey tell who did you think was interesting?"

"Heh…His cousin..."


End file.
